


1 Year Later

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity VS The idea of leaving the city for their anniversary





	1 Year Later

1 year.  
They've been married for 1 year.  
The fact that they're still together isn't surprising, they're perfect together.

The surprising part is that they're alive.

Of course, the honeymoon stage faded out before it even had a chance to be a stage.  
Because in order to have a honeymoon stage, you have to have a honeymoon.  
Which they did not.

"When this is all over."   
They kept telling each other whenever times were bad.

But when it was finally over, they were tired.  
Can't really blame them, this year was worse than the others.  
They deserved rest.

But that rest would be a lot more interesting if it happened on a beach somewhere.

Of course it was too late now.  
They've been thrown into yet another city disaster.  
Another Holiday season full of terror.  
What's gonna happen next?  
How are we gonna stop it?  
Why haven't they done anything yet?  
The quiet before the storm.

 

"I have to go...Mom...Okay....Mom, look, I have to go..."   
Felicity stood in the middle of the living room on the phone.  
Donna usually comes into the city for the holidays but with everyone  
being so busy, Felicity suggested she just stay in Vegas for this one and come in January.

Felicity looked into the kitchen where Oliver was starting dinner.

"Oliver is mixing the whites with the colors, I have to go..."

Oliver stopped cutting up carrots and looked at Felicity.  
She shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow...Love you too."  
Felicity finally hung up and tossed her phone onto the couch.

 

"How's mom?" Oliver asked, slightly sarcastically, she'd been on the phone for 2 hours.  
Felicity glared at him.

"She says hello."

 

"So, it really is just us this year?"   
Oliver resumed his cutting, Felicity sat down in front of him at the bar.

"Yeah, Mom is in Vegas. My Dad...Who knows...Thea is off with Roy somewhere happy..."

"The team has family stuff too."

"Really? So it seriously is _just_ us?"

"Seems like it."

"Quentin?"

"Sara."

"In the city?"

"No, they picked him up in the Waverider."

 

Felicity sighed, they've never had a boring holiday season.  
This year's baddie wasn't making any moves, everyone felt safe to leave and do family stuff before it got bad again.

Maybe she should have invited her mom to come visit.  
A slow holiday didn't feel normal.

 

"Oh! Will is going to his grandparent's this weekend."

"Seriously? He's leaving too?"

"Just for the weekend, he hasn't seen them in a while."

"What about us?"

"Well, we're not celebrating anything until at least Tuesday, so he has plenty of time-"

"No, why don't we leave?"

 

Oliver put the knife down and looked at Felicity.  
"Leave?"  
Felicity nodded.  
"Us?"  
She nodded again.

Oliver thought about it for a second.  
Things were calm right now, City hall wouldn't exactly need him until after the holidays.  
Everyone else was leaving.

 

"No."

"What!?"

"If we all leave, the city wouldn't have anyone to protect it."

Felicity leaned closer to Oliver and lowered her voice.  
"SCPD isn't just for show. They are actual cops, you know."

"When's the last time they knew what they were doing?"

"Dinah keeps them in line."

"Dinah left the city 3 days ago."

Felicity pouted, sitting back up.

 

"We never got our honeymoon."

"When our anniversary comes around we'll make up for it."

Felicity cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.  
Trying to think when they did finally get married.  
They had plenty of fake weddings, parties, and engagements it was hard to keep track.

Her eyes quickly widened, she jumped up and ran around Oliver to the calendar on the fridge.

"What are you doing?" He turned around to look at her.  
"It was 3 weeks ago."

"What was?"

"Our anniversary, our actual 'we got married on this day' anniversary."

"What? No it wasn't..." Oliver walked up beside her and looked at the calendar.

Felicity pointed to the day, Oliver's face dropped.

They've been busy.  
They've been very busy.

"I forgot our anniversary..."

" _We_ forgot...But yeah."

 

Oliver looked at Felicity, "Where do you wanna go?"

"What?"

"I promised you, we'd do our honeymoon when we did our anniversary. Where do you wanna go?"

"But you just said we can't leave?"

"That was before this. The city will be fine, William will be safe at his grandparent's place...Where do you wanna go?"

"Disney World!"

"Felicity, I'm serious."

 

Felicity sighed, walking into the living room.  
"We can't leave. You made a good point, The city has no one."

Oliver followed behind her.  
"But you also made a point, we never got our honeymoon."

"Wow, these tables turned quickly." Felicity fell back onto the couch.  
picking up her phone and sitting it on the end table.

Oliver sat down beside her.  
"If we leave tomorrow, we'll have all weekend."

"We can't just leave Will on a Thursday."

"Friday. We'll leave on Friday. His grandparents can pick him up from school. And by Monday, we'll be here for him to come home to."

 

Felicity let out a long breath.  
"Fine."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, we can't go far..."

"Hub City has nice nightlife."

Felicity made a face.

"Hawaii?"

"For 3 days?"

"We can make it work."

"Okay, I'm in." Felicity sat up.

 

Oliver smiled, "I'll make the reservations now." He jumped up and heading back towards their bedroom.

"What about dinner?" Felicity turned her head to look at him but he was already gone.

"We'll order out!" He called back.

Felicity smiled, picking up her phone.

* * *

 

_**Friday Morning** _

* * *

 

Oliver was up before any of them.  
He had made breakfast for William, dropped him off at school, came home, and made breakfast and fresh coffee for Felicity.  
He sat the tray of food on the dresser beside the bed.  
Felicity hadn't moved an inch since he left her this morning.  
Part of him felt guilty for waking her up.

"Felicity..."

Nothing.

"Fel?"

Nothing.

"Do you wanna wake up anytime today or should I put you on the plane like this?"

Felicity groaned.

"I mean, the Russian doll pjs are cute but i don't know how you'd feel about the bed head."

"Leave me alone."

"Good morning."

She lifted her head to look at the clock.  
"It's early."

 

"Yeah, well, we knew it was gonna be early."

"It's like the witching hour of morning people."

Oliver shook his head, picking up the tray of food again and sitting it down on his side of the bed.

Felicity sat up, looking at the tray.

Pancakes, coffee, a blueberry muffin, a bowl of fruit.

"Oh god, you're one of them."

 

"Be glad I am, would you rather a breakfast muffin from Big Belly Burger?"

Felicity opened her mouth to respond but Oliver stopped her, "Actually I'd like to pretend the answer is no."

 

Felicity laughed, taking the tray so he could sit beside her.  
"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Oliver reached across Felicity and grabbed the remote from her end of the bed, turning on the tv.

"We don't even have to leave." Felicity sipped her coffee.  
"This.This is perfect. All weekend, just me and you, here in bed. Doing absolutely nothing."

The tv was on the news channel, which is what they would usually be watching when they go to bed  
So they could be prepared for the next day.

The headline was big and bright red with the words **_BREAKING NEWS_** across the banner.

Oliver sighed, Felicity groaned.  
Both of them slightly hoping it would be nothing.

The news anchor was talking but they had tuned in a little late to get the full context.  
It didn't sound bad from what they were hearing, just political stuff.

That's when Felicity's phone went off.  
After her's, Oliver's.

They looked at each other before grabbing their phones.  
Oliver put his phone to his ear.

"Quentin? What's up?"

Felicity opened her text alert, reading the headline then showing Oliver.

_Green Arrow Unmasked._

The picture attached was one of Oliver and the team going into the old campaign office, fully suited up except for of course the hood.

 

"Yeah, I see it." Oliver told Quentin.

Felicity frowned.

No way they could avoid this one for the weekend.

"No, stay with Sara. Felicity and I have it handled."   
He looked at her.

  
 _"I'm sorry."_ He whispered

 _"It's okay."_ She responded, " _Next yea_ r."

Oliver nodded, They both knew that wasn't happening but it was nice to hope.

Oliver finished his conversation with Quentin, convincing him to stay with Sara, then stood up.

"I'll cancel the reservations."

"I'll call the team." Felicity sat the tray of food down, following Oliver out of the bedroom.

 

Never a dull moment in Star City.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt 2/??  
> These poor kids ain't never getting a break  
>  Oliver needs to learn to keep his hood on.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
